


Королевы летают

by Sammy_Lee



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Lee/pseuds/Sammy_Lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Последний полет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Королевы летают

Подняться, пройти пять шагов до сундука – на нем должен лежать плащ. Негоже Госпоже Вейра, пусть и бывшей, разгуливать в одной ночной сорочке.  
Светильник будто накрыли чем-то, пол, качаясь, уходит из-под ног. Держись за стену, выпрямись, передохни. Вот так. Теперь вперед, шаг за шагом, туда, где уже открылись и тускло вспыхивают желтым огромные, все понимающие глаза.  
Камень под рукой холодный, прямо ледяной… Но мы правильно сделали, что вернулись сюда. В Хонсю нет такого удобного карниза, и нельзя так просто сесть на дракона. Ну вот, моя милая, я пришла.  
Все хорошо, родная, успокойся. Все так, как должно быть. Наши с тобой тревоги давно позади, и уж чего-чего, а их нам хватило с лихвой…  
Нет у нас больше тревог, и не нужно их. Что нам нужно – так это подняться вверх. Помнишь, милая, как мы учились летать? Как нас учили? Они ждут нас вот уже двадцать долгих Оборотов… Они всегда были куда терпеливее нас.  
Ну давай, вперед, пока я еще могу держаться… левая рука совсем онемела, но правая еще ничего. И если вот так лечь тебе на шею и обнять, до Звездной скалы я продержусь.  
Нет, родная, я не сплю. Давай, взлетим, посмотрим еще раз на Вейр, заглянем в Глаз-камень. Алая звезда никогда не появится больше в нем, не уколет острой иглой ничей испуганный взгляд. А для нас с тобой там вспыхнет давний солнечный день. Видишь?  
Ветер треплет белое платье, восторг искристым вином льется по венам. И высокий всадник шагает навстречу, улыбаясь с гордостью и восхищением: «Конечно, королевы летают. Для того и даны им крылья!»  
Вот так, разворачивай крылья, милая. И пусть они давно уже не горят расплавленным золотом, ты – королева. Королевы летают.

Огромная тень исчезла в небе над Звездной скалой. Через восемь секунд драконы разбудят Перн.


End file.
